Harry Potter Musical
by iluvured
Summary: A collection of songs with Harry.


Harry Potter Musical  
  
This is a musical of Harry Potter. It will feature different songs from Disney movies. But the words will be changed to the theme of Harry Potter. These are supposed to be funny not serious, so laugh!! Here are some of the songs that will be featured: (the titles will be changed for laughs)  
  
"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" sung by Hermione and Ron.  
"Don't Be a Pest!" sung by Doris Umbridge.  
"Hakuna No Harry" sung by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I wanna be like you" sung by Draco, sung to Voldemort.  
AND MANY MORE  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Don't be a Pest" sung by Doris Umbridge. (originally Be our Guest)  
  
Doris- "Don't be- a- pest, don't be a pest, put your brain to the test, you'll get some words on your hand from me, and the pain will do the rest. obey me or you'll only live to serve. Try to obey me its delicious, you don't believe me? ask Cornelius!  
I can sting, I can make you wet your pants, after all, you don't want me to give you a lap dance! but my lap dances are always 2nd best!! come on and take a venue, never get bad grades, and then you wont be a pest, wont be a pest wont be a pest!!!!!!"  
  
.  
.  
.  
  
"Hakuna No Harry" sung by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. (originally Hakuna Matata)  
  
Draco- "Hakuna No Harry, what a wonderful thought."  
Crabbe- "Hakuna No Harry, ain't no stinkin' drought!"  
Goyle (in N*Sync voice)- "It means no worries, for the rest of our Hogwarts days,"  
Draco- "it's a Harry-free,"  
Goyle (still N*sync)- "Life for meeeeee!"  
All- "Hakuna No Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Draco- "When I was a young wizard!!!"  
Crabbe and Goyle (in opera voice)- "When he was a young wizaaaaaaard!!!"  
Draco- "I used to dream of meeting Harry, and when I finally did, I found he was no better then a pile o' squid!!!!!!"  
  
All- "HAKUNA NO HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" sung by Hermione and Ron. (a tad of harry)  
  
Harry- "I can see what's happening, What?   
And I don't have a pun,   
They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line   
Our trio's down to one.   
  
The sweet caress of magic,   
There's romance everywhere,  
And with all this romantic atmosphere,   
Disaster's in the air (for me)"  
  
Hermione and Ron- "Can you feel the magic tonight,   
The peace the wand waving brings,   
Muggles and wizards for once in per-fect harmon-y,   
With all its interaction it brings."  
  
Ron- "So many things to keep from her,   
But how to make her pee?   
The truth about my past, impossible   
I'm really a speacialist on pee!!!"   
  
Hermione- "He's holding back, he's hiding   
But what, I can't decipher,  
Why won't he be the weasley I know he is?   
The achiever I see inside?!?   
  
Harry- "Can you feel the magic tonight?   
The peace the wand waving brings   
The muggles and wizards, for once, in per-fect harmon-y   
With all its interaction it brings!  
  
Can you feel the magic tonight?   
You needn't look too far   
Behind the bushes they are mak-ing harmon-y  
Love is where they are "  
  
Hermione- "And if he feels the intellectual harmony tonight,   
In the way I've read about in hooooog-warts, a histor-y,  
Then we'll be study-buddies   
FOREVAAAAAAR!"  
  
Herione and Ron- "It's enough for this restless wizard,   
Just to be with you!!!!!"  
  
"I wanna be like you" sung by Draco and Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort- "Now I'm the king of the Wizard's world,   
Oh, the magic VIP   
I've reached the top and had to stop   
And that's beacuase i got killed by har-ry   
I wanna be alive again,   
And stroll right into Hogwarts   
And be just like you Malfoy,   
I'm tired of sulking around!   
  
Oh, oobee doo (a doobee doo)  
I wanna be like you, oo, oo,   
I wanna walk like you,   
Talk like you, too!   
You'll see it's true oo, oo,  
A lord like me, ee ee,   
Can learn to be, powerful just like you!  
  
Now don't try to kid me, kid,   
I'm making a deal with you,   
What I desire is light from your fire,   
To make my dream come true!  
Give me the power, young one,  
Clue me what to do,   
Give me the power of life again,   
So I can be like you!"   
  
Draco- "You, oobeedoo,   
You wanna be like me, ee ee,  
You wanna talk like me,   
Walk like me, too"   
  
Voldemort- "You'll see it's true oo oo,   
Someone like me ee, ee,  
Can learn to be,   
Like someone like you!"  
  
Draco- "Can learn to be   
Like someone like me!   
  
Both- "Can learn to be,   
Like someone like US!!"  
  
  
"Part Of His World"sung by ginny, about harry.  
  
(looks at pictures of harry)   
Ginny- "Look at this stuff,  
Isn't it neat?   
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?   
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl   
The girl who has ev'rything? (about harry)  
Look at this pic,   
I just wanna lick,   
How many wonders can one girl pick?   
Lookin' around here you'd think,   
(Sure) she's got everything (about harry)  
  
I've got pictures and memerabilia aplenty   
I've got urine samples and cigar butts galore   
(You want chewed gum?   
I got twenty)   
But who cares?   
No big deal   
I want more!!!! (about harry)   
  
I wanna be where he is,   
I wanna see   
Wanna see him dancin'   
Talkin' on one of those,   
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh, telephones!   
Stalkin' you don't get too far,   
Spells are required for love potions and stuff,   
Hidin' behid of those,   
(What's that word again?) trees!!!  
  
Whereever he walks,  
Wherever he runs,   
Wherever he stays all day in the sun!   
Wanderin' free   
Stalking on he,   
Part of his world   
  
I'm ready to know what the muggles know,   
Ask 'em my questions, (about harry)   
And get some answers   
What's a car, and why does it,   
(What's the word?) go?   
  
When's it my turn?   
Wouldn't I love (harry)  
Love to explore.... HIM!!   
Out of the trash   
Wish I could snatch,   
Part of his world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(I think this one's the funniest!!)   
  
"In the Muggle World" sung to Ginny by Ron. (oringinally under the sea)  
  
The chocolate frogs is always chocolaty-er   
When its not magically enhanced,   
You dream about going where they make 'em,  
But that is a big mistake,   
Just look at the wizard world around you,   
Right here in the wizard world,   
Such wonderful magical things surround you,   
What more is you lookin' for, eh?   
  
In the muggle world,   
In the muggle world,   
Sissy its better,   
Where it is better,   
In the wizard world!!   
Where they play most of the day,   
In the muggle world they slave away,  
While we be floating,   
Full time in potions,   
In the Magic world.  
  
Here all the wizards is happy, eh?   
As off through the air on brooms they fly!   
The muggles on the land ain't happy,   
They sad 'cause they cant fly.   
But muggles in the land are lucky,   
They in for a worser fate,   
One day when Voldemort gets hungry,   
Guess who's gon' be on the plate!!!  
  
In the muggle world!  
In the muggle world!   
Nobody's better,   
we dont need sweaters!   
(but they do!!)  
We what the muggles loves to ponder,  
In the magic world we off the hook   
We got no troubles   
Life is not like the muggle's,   
  
In the Magic world   
In the Magic world   
Since life is magic,   
We dont use rabbits,   
Naturally!   
Even the mudblood and the gay,  
They get the urge 'n' start to do magic,  
We got the spirit   
You got to hear it   
In the magic world!   
  
The cute play the flute   
The sharp play the harp   
The two-faced play the bass   
The wizards are soundin' sharp!  
The class(y) play the brass   
The nude play the tube   
And Harry is the duke of soul!   
(Yeah)   
The gay they can play   
The things on the strings   
The stout rockin' out   
And Hermione she sings   
Dumbledore and Hagrid   
Are always gettin' drunk-id  
An' oh that Snape he can blow   
  
In the Muggle world   
In the Muggle world  
When they obsess   
Over the tiniest things   
It's music to me   
What do they got? A lot of cars   
We got a lot o' broomsticks ya!   
Each little wizard here   
Knows how to hex here   
In the Magic word!   
Each little mudblood here   
Learnin how to fit in here   
In the Magic world!   
Each little ghost here   
Know how to boast here   
That's why it's hotter   
In the Magic world   
Ya we in luck here   
Down where it's rough here   
We're not lazy  
We're in the Magic world, eh Ginny? 


End file.
